United We Stand
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Kaminari is ready to ask Mina out, just needs his wingman! But maybe Kirishima have other plans in mind. Yantober. Yandere Kirishima Eijirou. One-sided.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Ships: Kaminari/Mina (One-sided), Kirishima/Bakugou (One-sided)

Warnings: Manipulation, Gaslighting, Yandere.

* * *

United We Stand

This would be the day! The day he would finally ask Mina out! Denki combed his hair, maybe a little bit for nerves, maybe a little bit to make him look cool! His style was really part of his charisma after all, and if he wanted to this work, he may need this. It's not like he didn't believe in his himself! He was a complete Casanova! He was a little on the edge, that was normal right? Right.

Ok, his hair was done, he got some cool clothes; a pair of ripped black denim pants, a short sleeve white t-shirt with a lighting and with the English word "sparky"-because his electric personality, get it? Get it?- now he only needed the last thing! His wingman!

Look, he knew he was impressive and all, but he didn't want to blow up this thing! He already got a lot of bumps with Jirou and after her lack of interested, he noted Mina was actually really cool; she was strong, agile, great dancer, good sense of humor-like him!-and didn't tease him about being stupid! Ok, maybe because she was aware of her status like the second idiot in the class, but still!

So, he will go with Kirishima to set everything! Just some good comments, maybe setting the idea- _hey, you got together in the test, maybe you need to talk about your strategies together, like in a date!_ -he was one of his best friends, all smiles and cooperation. He probably would be happy with the idea! He was with almost everything, after all.

He stepped in the floor and rhythmically knock the door, he would know it was him; also, he needed to distract himself until he got to the door, and he always loves to have his hands busy. He shortly hears "I'm coming, I'm coming!" before finally open the door, with his eternal grin "Kaminari, my man! What's up?"

"Oh not much" He entered the room uninvited, yet, is not like he would be like about it, or at least his face never reveals something similar. Kirishima close the door; and he could notice how this was a casual Saturday: he wore a gray tank top with some black shorts, also a headband in his hair that was taking a lot of sweat with the rest of the garments. Shortly, the electric user put a hand in his nose "Dude, you stink! You will need to take a shower if you will help me!"

"Sorry, dude! I was throwing some punches to my sandbag" Kirishima took a white red towel that was resting in the chair close the deck, passing it by his neck; not like that help with the smell "And you know I'm always down for my friends, but what plan?"

"You will help to get a date with Mina!" As he said those words, Kirishima stop moving the towel for his nape, opening his eyes in surprise.

"Wait what?"

"You hear me, man! You will help to get her" Denki put a hand in one of his shoulders, lightly as possible cause he didn't took his time getting like this to get ruined in five minutes "You two are good friends, and you know her since middle school! You will put me in a good light, and later I will come with a pun and-"

"I won't do that"

"We can try that too! I just have these ideas; wait, what did you said?" He stopped his babbling, looking directly at his face.

"That would just mess everything" This is different, his tone was plain, lifeless, and when he saw his eyes, it was cold as stone. Soon, he got rid of his hand to put his own hands in his shoulders, seeing him directly "What you were thinking? We are a team, the bakusquad, if you ask Mina, then you would unbalance our friendship dynamic."

He seriously tries not to shake, he had never saw Eijirou like this; mad? Yeah, determinate? Sure, Depress? More likely than you think; but those eyes…is like was another person "I know it could at the beginning, but later it would just be fin-"

"It would not work at all" His grip got harder, at the point it was getting uncomfortable "What if you break out? We will need to decide between you guys, everything would be awkward, and I will go to see my best friends sad, that doesn't sound too good for me."

"Now you are being -"

"I already make sacrifices, you know?" His face got more closer, he couldn't see at another way even if he wants to; just could see a glare so cruel could belong to a villain "I also got a crush on Bakugou; he is everything I could ever dream, but I know it could be an issue for us, so I step back and just be friends with him. Don't you think you are being too selfish with this? Wanting something with a girl who anyways is too good for you, just to satisfy your own egoistic needs. That would ruin us all, you know."

"I"

"You would not ask her" He couldn't see it, but he was sure he was hardening his hands, to the point it was becoming sharply and actually painful "You would be the class fool as always, and a reliable friend to make puns, that it's your place, and I will make sure you would throw it again. Got it?"

"G-Got it."

Kirishima finally let him go, putting his arms back so slowly he was scared he would punch him. But instead of that, he just claps his hands and smiles like always "Good! I'm glad we clear that out, see ya around!" He pats his shoulders gentle, like he could not destroy his bones in a second. Shortly was going back to his work of dry out his sweat; and Denki just go out like he had his pants on fire.

" _What the fuck was that?!_ " He almost screamed in his mind, he, his friend, he was treating him, right? It was like his mind got in a trance, the way he was looking at him, that wasn't normal, that wasn't like him at all; it just like he was abducted or have some brainwash. Yet…yet, he smiled back, touch him softly, as always; like nothing was wrong.

He looks at his side for a second; when Eijirou put his hands, his t-shirt got scratched, and a little bit of blood was coming out. That was real, that actually happened.

He turned his head back where his fellow hero student was living, door closed and without any odd sounds, as usual. If this was the real Kirishima…maybe he didn't know him as good as he thought.

* * *

YEAH SURE BITCH, IF HE CAN TREAT YOU AND YOU THOUGHT HE WOULD NOT DO IT, I THINK YOU DONT KNOW HIM THAT WELL. Oh well, there is a reason why Kaminari is our idiot.

I really like this one! The conversation was a little sloppy, but good none the less! I think I nailed Denki and Kirishima-at least when he acts normal-and I think this really suits the topic for tomorrow-is Platonic-. I was actually looking for inspiration about yanderes, and after I remember Fruits Basket, and how somebody there was "protecting" their internal circle-if you can call like that-for all the possible ways; so I use that as inspiration for this.

Out of Character or not, I really like this Kirishima, threating and gaslighting Kaminari to do what he wants; he actually didn't mean it when he say he was a fool, it was just to get him not to do something stupid; everything is valid in the name of friendship!

I actually got inspiration for this one, and I could just wait for tomorrow and publish it in his actual date, but that would mean editing, reading, and that stuff so...nah, I would do it today. That way I would have extra time for homework, and being free at night for the movie!-I will watch the bnha movie, I cant wait!-.

That all! The next one would be...Drugging, oh boy.

See ya in the next one!


End file.
